Dramatyczny początek
Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Obozu - Odcinek 1 ' ''Widać helikopter. Z niego wypada Chef a zanim Chris na molo .Chris spada na Chefa robiąc mu wielki ból. Chris : Co jest Chefie ?. Chef: Już ty wiesz co - patrzy na Chrisa wkurzony ''- Chris ta kamera jest włączona? ''- patrzy się zdziwieniem,i pokazuje palcem w strone kamery-. '' Chris: O Boże....- zaczął dmuchać w torebke,zamknął oczy i otwierając mówi - Witajcie spowrotem na wyspie Wawanakwa zawsze takiej samej. ''Wielka ośmiornica walneła w molo rozwalając jego część.Chris skoczył na Chefa ze strachu. Chris: Żartowałem . Wyspa jest napromieniowana radioaktywnie .To troche dziwne ale i tak odbędzie się tutaj show ''-zaczął sięśmiać - Jeżelii się nie boicie oglądajcie Totalną.. Porażke:.. Zemste.. Obozu <''Na początek Kamery i światła jak na samym poczatku wszystkich serii.Kamera najeżdża na Jo która walczy właśnie z Zmutowaną Larwą a następnei dochodzi do niej Brick ,zaczynają uciekać od larwy.Dalej pokazany jest Mike na drzewie gdzie skacze jak rosyjska gimnastyczka a zanim po ziemi biegnie Zoey po czym wsysa ją bagno. Dalej gdzieś na wodospadem medytuje Dawn.Gdy podpływają do niej rekiny ta jakimś sposobem odlatuje,po czym spada na nią ponton w którym siedzi Scott i Lightning.Dalej w stołówce widać Chrisa i Chefa który ucieka od Staci a następnie wchodzi Niedźwiedź który atakuje siedzącą obok Dakote.Gdzieś koło Portu wstydu siedzi sobie Sam,atakuje go wiewiórka a nastepnie wskakuje do wody po czym atakuje go rekin a z wody wyciąga go B . W domku przed karaluchem chowa się Cameron .Anne Marie wchodzi i rozdeptuje go a następnie wskakują na nią wszystkie pozostałe karaluchy,zaczyna uciekać.Pod koniec widać ognisko koło którego siedzi Chris i inni w kręgu, w końcu wszystko demoluje toksyczny szczur,w płomieniach pojawia się napis "Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy"> Chris: Postanowiłem zebrać 13 nowych uczestników na tą dziwną wyspe, ponieważ starzy nie chcieli przyjąć mojego zaproszenia...He He. (Retrospekcja Chrisa)-W wielkiej 2 metrowej armacie siedzieli wszyscy zawodnicy poprzednich sezonów. Gwen: - przerażona krzyczy -'' Chris , co to ma znaczyć ? Chris: Ma to znaczyć że nie wystąpicie w kolejnym sezonie -''złowieszczo zaczął się śmiać -'' ''Armata wystrzeliła i tyle widzianą starą ekipe... Chef:'' - machając przed Chrisem krzyczy - Chris !, no Chris! , CHRIS!. Chris: Co? Gdzie? Jak? Jestem sławny ? -''Zdezoriętowanie zaczął wygadywać różne rzeczy-'' Chef: Chciałem powiedzieć że zbliża się pierwsza łódka.. Chris: Ok, więc kto to jest? ''Z łodzi nieco zdezoriętowany wysiada Sam. Chris: Cześć Sam, jak się czujesz? Sam: Troche mi nie dobrze, to jest obóz? Czy macie gniazdka elektryczne ? Musze podłączyć konsole. Chris: Masz tu torebke.-''Chris podaje Samowi torebke papierową-.Tak, jest to obóz. Tak,jest ale u Chefa i raczej on ci na to nie pozowli-uśmiecha się-'' Sam: -''Patrząc na Chefa mówi -''Nie musze już Chefie używać prądu ,mam jeszcze piętnaście konsol więc.... Po chwili przypływa kolejna łódka. Jo: Co to ma być? To nie obóz ,to jakieś dziwne jest? McLean, zapewniałeś mnie że tu będzie dużo atrakcji i wogóle. Chris: I jest..Mamy fajną plaże pełną zmutowanych rekinów , mutantów, oraz las w którym można spotkać trój-okiego niedżwiedzia i.... Jo: Zamilcz McLean...-Wk''urzona staje koło Sama-'' Kolejna osoba przypływa łódką Chris: Witaj Mike, jak się masz? Mike: A dobrze, super że pytasz. Chris: Taaa. Stawaj koło Sama!-''Sarkazmem odpowiedział-'' Kolejny przypłynął B z Cameronem.Cameron był skulony na głowie B. Chris: B, nic ci nie jest.Coś ci się przyczepiło to głowy. Cameron: Chris nie żartuj sobie zemnie.Ooo jaki słodki robaczek Robaczek ugryzł Camerona Cameron:''-zaczął krzyczeć-'' Aaa ,ratunku ,jakiś potwór mnie ugryzł.-''wreście zemdlał-'' Dawn wyszła z łódki.Zabrała robaczka od Camerona Dawn- Wielka osoba skrzywidziła cię maluszku. Robak przytaknął. Chris: Dawn , badż tak miła , zabierz Camerona i stańcie koło Jo Dawn zaciągneła Camerona do Jo Jo: Weź tego zdehlaka odemnie! Chris patrzy na B. Chris: B, wiem że jesteś nie mową ale stań przy Mike'u. B stanął przy Mike'u. W tym czasie z łódki wyszli Zoey, Brick i Dakota. Brick: Brick melduje się na rozkaz kapitanie. Chris: Dobra więc,spocznij, i stań koło Jo.-''Wzruszył ramionami-'' Zoey:Hej wszystkim, jestem Zoey i przybyłam z.... Chris:'' -Przerywając Zoey powiedział-'' Stań przy Mike'u i nic nie mów , mam migrene przez was. Zoey stajć przy Mike'u zaczerwieniła się. ''' ' Dakota: Haloo, Chris ? Chris:A tak.. Przed wami Dakota ,Chefie ? Chef rzucił Dakotą w Sama. Sam: Dziewczyno było tylko powiedzieć. Dakota: O fuu. teraz będe śmierdzieć kujonem. Sam: Ja nie jestem kujonem Dakota: Nie ważne. Na molu stają teraz Anne Marie,Scott i Lighntining Anne Maria: Cześć ludziska , ja jestem najlepsza i moje włosy też-''Wyjeła lakier i zaczeła psikać nimi włosy-'' Wszyscy zaczeli się dusić.Aż wreście Brick wyrzucił lakier do wody. Anne Maria: Ejj. Brick: Robie to dla dobra nas wszystkich żółnierzu-''Wrócił na swoje miejsce-'' Jo: Brawo żołnierzu. Brick: Dziękuje. ' Lightning: Szi Bam! wygrałem ze Scottem 54 razy w nic nie mówienie. Scott: -''Wściekły mówi-''Bo 54 razy mówie ci że z tobą nie chce grać. Chris:Co wy,płyneliście razem? Scott:Brakowało Łódek ' Chris:Przejdzcie z Anne Marie do Bricka. ' Anne Maria ustało koło Mike'a Z łódki wychodzi Staci . Chris:Witaj Staci ,co tam? Staci:Pytanie Co tam? wymyślił mój PraPraPraPraPra... Chris:Stań koło Scotta. ' Chris: Żeby było jasne-''Pokazuje pokolei palcem osoby mówiąc''- Sam ,Jo ,Mike ,B ,Cameron ,Dawn ,Zoey ,Brick ,Dakota ,Anne Maria ,Scott ,Lightning i Staci. Wszyscy stoją w bez ruchu w jednym miejscu. Jo: Chris, po co tak stoimy? Chris:Niedługo wam wszystko wyjaśnie. Chef przynosi czerwony przycisk. Chris:Pierwsze zadanie przed utworzeniem drużyn to wrócić na plac główny ,żywym oczywiście. Zeoy:Przecież plac jest.... Chris nacisnął przycisk i odpalił katapulte która wystrzeliła wszystkich zawodników w powietrze. Gdzieś Na Jakimś Drzewie. Na dzewie siedzą Anne Maria,Mike,Zoey, i B . Mike: Wszyscy cali? Anne Maria: Nie ,mój lakier nie działa-''Zaczeła płakać-'' Zoey: Przecież Brick ci wywalił lakier to skąd masz drugi ? I Mike pytał się czy wszyscy żyją. Anne Maria: No i co. Mike: A ty B? Nic ci nie jest? B:-''Wzruszył ramionami-'' ' Zoey: Mike? Pomógł byś mi zejść? Mike:Oczywiście Zoey Zoey poślizgneła się ale złapała się gałęzi. Na Bagnach. Reszta wylądowała na bagnach.Staci,Brick,Sam,Dakota i Jo byli leżeli w ruchomym bagnie :).Na ziemi byli tylko:Scott,Dawn,Lightning i Cameron. Dakota:Halo Pomocy to mnie wciąga. Jo:Chyba nas? Dakota: Ale ty nie masz nic do stracenia a ja mam , na przykład popularność. Sam: Poczekaj już do ciebie ide. Dakota: Zapomnij już wole umrzeć. Lighnting: Nikt tu nie umrze ,Lightning wszystkich uratuje. Cameron: O jejku nie uda ci się-''Scott podkłada noge Cameronowi i ten wpada w bagno-''Aaa ratunku. Lighnting:Ci pomoże.-''Przygotowuje się do skoku-'' Brick: Nie skacz bo też utkniesz. Lightning skoczył i wyrzucił Camerona na Dawn,Oboje stracili przytomność. Lightning:Lightning pomógł . Staci:-''Zaczyna mówić sarkazmem-''Tak,masakrując dwójke zawodników i samemu wpadająb w to bagno. Jo: Pomóż Scott. Scott:Zapomnij ,nigdy. Jo: Ty przeprzydły draniu ,poczekaj niech cię tylko dorwę. ' Scott:Macie kij.-''Rzuca im jedną strone kija. Gdzieś Na Jakimś Drzewie. Zoey nadal wisi. Zoey: Mike pomóż. Mike bierze głęboki wdech i w jednej chwili zmienia się w Swetwanę która skoczę na gałęź Zoey. Mike:Svetwana się uratuje. Anne Maria: Jaka Swetwana? B:-''Wzrusza ramionami-'' Mimo to Zoey spada ale okazaje się że od ziemi dzieliło ją pół metra.''Chmury ich zmyliły o wysokości. Zoey: Łatwo poszło .-Zaczeła się uśmiechać.'' Mike wziął głeboki oddech i znowu był Mike'iem. Plac Główny Chris siedzi sobie na leżaku i opala się. Chris: Gdzie te pokraki ,powinni być tu teraz!-''Zaczął się złośćiś-'' Chef: A skąd mam wiedzieć. Wszyscy spoceni i przerażeni przylatują na plac główny,część w błocie a część w liściach. Chris: Co się stało? Dakota: -''Zaczeła panikować-C''O SIĘ STAŁO! Ugrzeźliśmy w błocie a później jakaś owłosiona wiewiórka nas goniła. Sam:Spaliła swoimi oczami moją konsole-''Zaczął płakać-'' Anne Maria: A my wylądowaliśmy na drzewie a później uciekaliśmy przed trójokim niedziedźiem. Chris: Dobra,Dobra zapomniałem wam wspomnieć o maleńkim szczególe ,wyjaśnie wam wszystko zachwile. Chris oddzielił zawodników tak w jakich byli grupach. Chris: O takie drużyny mogą być. Zoey: W naszej drużynie jest 4 zawodników a w ich 9 to chyba niesprawiedliwe. Dawn: Chris. Przeczytałam twoją Aure wiem że żartujesz z takim układem drużyn. Chris:Łał nieźle odczytujesz Aure , ja też umiem. ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! Scott i Cameron przejdą do 1 grupy. Scott: Nara bedzswały. ' Chris: Więc Zoey ,Mike ,Scott ,Anne Maria ,B i Cameron to Toksyczne Szczury Plik:Toxic_Rats.M.png Chris: Dawn ,Dakota ,Sam ,Lightning ,Jo ,Brick i Staci to Zmutowane Larwy. Plik:Mutant_Maggots.M.png Dawn:Te nazwy drużyn mają coś wspólnego z tematyką programu? Chris: Tak! ' Chris: Umyjcie się, idźcie do stołówki i nie wychodzcie z tamtąd,jeżeli ktoś was nie zauważy to bedziecie żyć! Do was przyjde to wam wszystko wyjaśnie. ' Stołówka. Wszyscy prawie już jedzą tylko Anne Maria trzyma w ręku patelnie i stoii koło wejścia. Plik:Toxic_Rats.M.pngPlik:Mutant_Maggots.M.png Przy Stole Larw. Jo: No i co. Jestem z tąbą w drużynie. Brick: Fajnie. Jo: Fajnie bo mogę cie zmiarzdzyć.-''zaczeła się śmiać-'' Brick: Wypraszam , jestem wyższej rangi niż ty więc... Jo: Więc co palancie, nie uda ci się mnie pokonać. Dawn: Przestańcie , naruszacie równowage drużyny. Staci: Złość wymyślił mój PraPraPra Dziadek który miał na imię Złościcki i .. Dakota: Dobra Staci, załapaliśmy że masz sławnych krewnych więc sie narazie nie odzywaj. Sam: O nie ,straciłem ósme życie. Lightning: Koleś, Lightning wie że jakbyś stracił życie to by cię tu niebyło. Jo: Spadam stąd mam was dosyć. Przy Stole Sczurów. Mike: Zoey, chciałbym cie zapytac czy,czy no czy,..-''Speszony mówi co sie da-''Wiesz po co Anne Maria stoi przy dzwiach. Zoey: Nie wiem ale moge sie zapytać. Zoey idzie się jej zapytać a wtedy Mike wali głową o stół. Scott: Co taki smutny.Nie możesz nic wydusić z siebie więcej-''Zaczął się śmiać-'' Mike: Mam dość spadam idę się przejść. Cameron: Poczekaj idę stobą. Zoey podchodzi do Anne Maria kiedy słychać wchodzenie po schodach.Wszyscy się boją a gdy osoba staje w dzwiach Anne Marie wali w nią patelnią. Zoey: O nie, to Lindsay! Sam: Ta z poprzedniego sezonu? Zoey: Tak a Anne Maria ją ogłuszyła. ' ''Lightning ją podnosi. Staci: Czy ona żyje? Lindsay: Czy to ty Tyler? Dawn: Tak , jak zawsze głupia. Chris wchodzi i zaczyna krzyczeć. Chris: Co wyście zrobili Gościowi Specjalnemu! Zoey: To przez Anne Marie. Anne Maria: Ej laska,u mnie , nie skarżymy na kogoś. Chris: Zapomniałem was poinformować o jednym małym szczególe.Wyspa jest napromieniowana Radioaktywnie,wszystko co tutaj żyje jest zmutowane a cała wyspa jest jednym wielkim odpadem. ' Chris:Ktoś Jest Chętny na Wysyłke do domu? Wszyscy podnieśli ręke. Chris: A za taką kase nie będziecie walczyć.?-''Pokazał im walizke z Milionem.'' Wszyscy opuścili ręce. Chris: Tak myślałem.Czas na pierwsze zadanie. Sam:Przecież już było. Chris:Przed drużynami , a to już inna sprawa. Wszyscy za 15 min. na Placu! I Chefie, zabierz stąd Lindsay Plac Główny. Plik:Toxic_Rats.M.pngPlik:Mutant_Maggots.M.png Chris leżał sobie na leżaku i rysował na kartce .Chef kolejny raz przyszedł z czerwonym guźikiem. Zoey: Chris? Chyba nie będziesz kolejny raż nas wystrzelał. ' Chris: Kto chce się dowiedzieć o zadaniu niech słucha.Widzicie tam te domki,Jeden jest Willą a drugi ruderą. Jo: Tak widzimy, co to ma być? Chris: W zadaniu walczycie o te wille. Nad waszymi głowami jest zawieszony klucz i kilka podrób . Przez tam te pistolety naładowane zdechłymi mewami musicie zwalić i zdobyc klucz do Willi. Sa dwa Utrudnienia, pierwsza to taka że macie mało amunicji a druga że za 5 minut wybuchnie willa więc Start. Chef nacisnął czerwony przycisk i zaczeło się odliczanie. Drużyna Larw strzelała celnie ale trafiała tylko podróby i straciła amunicje.Drużyna Szczurów trafiła tylko raz ale nie w prawdziwy klucz i też nie mieli amunicji.Toksyczne szczury zaczeły się kłócić a B przy okazji zabrał kartke Chrisowi i narysował plan zdobycia klucza. Ci jednak byli zajęcii kłóceniem się .Sam wykorzystał to i spojarzał na plan B i sam go wykorzystał.Drużyna Larw wystrzeliła Lindsay a ona walnęła w klucz i on spadł dodatkowo jednak walnęła jeszcze w dach Stłówki,Dawn szybko go złapała.. Chris: U Lindsay będą bolały plecy. Lindsay:Ałćć!-''Straciła przytomność-'' Chris:Chef zabierze ją do szpitala.I mamy zwycięstwo pierwszego odcinka. Zmutowane Larwy. ' Dawn: Wygraliśmy kochanii , willa jest nasza! Po chwili willa wybuchła. Chris: Chef najwidoczniej zapomniał wyłączyć odliczania.Ale mamy coś w zamian. Chef podjeżdża skuterem ciągnąc za sobą domek podobny do Domku Szczurów. Chris: Przewidzieliśmy to i zachowaliśmy stary domek He He!. Rospakujcie się a was Szczury zapraszam na Ceremonie przy Ognisku. '' Ceremonia Przy Ognisku'' Plik:Toxic_Rats.M.png ''Cała piątka spogląda nerwowo na Chrisa oprócz Scotta. Chris: Nieźle,Według mnie byście byli najlepszą drużyną a tu takie zaskoczenie. Pamiętacie jak było Na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki na ceremonii. Anne Maria: Chyba! Coś było z piankami i łódka przegranych. Chris: Tak tylko teraz to zmieniliśmy , na przegranego czeka Toksyczna Pianka Porażki,która jest bardzo Radioaktywna oraz zamiast łódki przegranych jest Katapulta Przegranych która wyżuci każdego w kosmos. Scott: Ałć! Bezpieczni są: *Zoey *Mike *Cameron *Anne Maria Chris: Scott! Dość samolubny chłopak który wywołal kłótnie w drużynie i z tego sie jeszcze cieczy Za to B! Ty poddałeś pomysł przeciwnikom na zdobycie klucza i to było jeszcze gorsze zachowanie niż Scott! Toksyczna Pianke Porażki otrzymuje:.................. ..................... ..................... ..................... ..................... B! Chris: Sorka B ale to nie twój czas. Chris rzucił mu Piankę Porażki ten jednak ją nie złapał i zapadła się w ziemie koło Scotta. Port Wstydu B usiadł w katapulcie a do niego potszedł Scott. Scott: Mówiłem że to tak się skończy. Chris: Więc pora na wykatapultowanie się w kosmos. Katapulta wystrzeliła i wyrzuciła B w powietrze.Scott Poszedł już sobie. Chris: Czy Scott dalej będzie próbował przegrywać by w jego drużynie został tylko on? Czy w drużynie Larw kiedyś zacznie się niepokój? O tym dowiecie się czytając Kolejny odcinek Totalnej........... Porażki....... Zemsty........... Obozu.........! Ekskluzywny Klip Przed Stołówką stoi Scott i B Scott: Jeżeli założysz ze mną sojusz to ja cie szybko nie wyeliminuje. Będzie to i dla ciebie dobrze i dla mnie. B wyrzuca gdzieś daleko Scotta a nastepnie idzie do stołówki.Widać Scotta na drzewie. Scott: Zobaczysz jeszcze odpadniesz pierwszy!-''Wściekły krzyczy-'' Podobał ci się pierwszy Odcinek Zemsty Obozu? Super był. Fajny ale troche trzeba popracować Może być. Załosny weź wogóle o tym nie pisz!